1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounting on a circuit board and to facilitate slight movement after which is soldered thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used to interconnect electronic components and subcomponents to circuit boards to form functioning devices. In the condition of repeatedly mating and unmating with corresponding complementary connectors or circuit boards, the connections between the contacts of the connector and the circuit board may not be reliable. It is conventional to use auxiliary elements such as fasteners/screws mounted to the electrical connector and the circuit board to enhance such connection therebetween. Obviously, the connector is needed to be able to be adjusted during fixing process by screw. However, it is difficult to make the gap between the screw hole and contacts absorbed because the electrical connectors are immovable after soldering.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.